


Unresolved

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Couch Sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that day, Kagami and Kuroko never brought up that "incident". But when Midorima and Takao are making love loudly..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unresolved

**Author's Note:**

> ""Imagine that your OTP is having very loud sex and keeping awake your other OTP who are not yet a couple and have unresolved sexual tension.""

"What. The. Fuck." Kagami hissed as he hit himself in the face with a pillow. 

 _"Sh-Shin-chan...!!!"_ Takao's moaning could be heard throughout Kagami's apartment.  _"H...Harder....! Agh!"_

Kuroko gave a light chuckle. "I don't blame them.. They are disgusting, though." 

"Of course they are!" Kagami was red as a beet and sadly, turned on. This sexual situation wasn't his first. He didn't want to be reminded of that day with Kuroko, but Midorima's low but loud groans, and Takao's whimpering.... He quickly adjusted the TV volume to high. 

Why didn't Kuroko mind? He just casually watched TV while checking his phone. Kagami's eyes lowered to Kuroko's junk... Did he have a boner? Well, then Kuroko wasn't the only one. He blushed madly. "I'll just... go to sleep." Kagami got up. 

"Kagami-kun is uncomfortable, is he?" Kuroko said softly, lowering his head.

"Y-yeah.." Kagami replied as another  _Fuck, Kazunari!_ hit their ears. 

They liked each other. It was true. It was obvious. They had unsolved sexual tensions. It all started one day in the Seirin locker room.

They were alone. Kagami was quiet, and Kuroko's presence was fading by the minute. 

"Is... Is something wrong, Kuroko?" He asked, wiping his forehead with his jersey. (He was shirtless) 

"No." Kuroko replied quickly. "Why do you ask?" 

"'Cause you're quieter than usual, y'know? Did something happen?" 

".....no..." the shadow's eyes quickly hit Kagami's exposed chest, then back to the floor. 

"You're lying!" Kagami shouted, stomping right over to rise Kuroko. "Tell me!" 

Kuroko's face turned red. "You're shirtless. It is quite distracting.." he bluntly said. 

"Eh...?" Kagami lowered him, yet still pressed his chest against his, putting a hand over him. 

"N-nothing. Let me go, please." 

The two felt something in their heart. They were both speechless. Until, like always, Kuroko spat nonsense. "I love you, Kagami-kun." 

"What are you saying..?"

Kuroko stood on his toes and gave Kagami a quick kiss, then walked away. "I'm sorry." 

"Wait!" Kagami got furious. "You can't just kiss someone and leave!" 

"I said sorry!" Kuroko raised his voice. "I like you, okay? And you don't like me. I understand." 

"Who said I didn't?!" The ace stopped Kuroko, his back against his chest. His lips went to the shadow's neck, kissing it softly. "I do like you, Kuroko.. Out of all the people to notice it first, why wasn't it you?" He asked softly, turning him around. Kuroko's eyes were wide with tears. He kissed him softly, bringing him back to the lockers. They were both hard from all that sexual tension, but they were too afraid to do anything. "I guess I should apologize.."

"....I-I'm going.." Kuroko muttered. 

"Wait..? What does this make us, Kuroko?!" 

The shadow kept walking. 

"Kuroko!!!" 

The next day they were too afraid to say anything. They were back to being friends. 

And now.... 

Once they remembered the memory, Kagami and Kuroko were inches away. "Please... just take me, Kagami-kun... I want to scream your name." He grabbed his collar. "Pl-please..!" 

"You're desperate..." Kagami smirked, kissing his lips with full force. Their tongues met in a mix of despair and love. Kuroko whimpered as Kagami bit his lip, moving down to his neck. "Do you want to...?" He asked.  

"Yes... Oh God, I want you. So badly," Kuroko shivered when Kagami's tongue slid on his neck. He softly sucked. "All I want is you.."

"Good," the ace mumbled in his ear. "We can show those two who's louder.." 

"Kagami-kun!" Kuroko moaned, laying down. Kagami didn't know how to react. Here was Kuroko Tetsuya laid down all for him. His best friend. His partner. His only love. Kagami snaked his arms to remove Kuroko's shirt, placing it to the side. He gave soft kisses to his pale stomache, his sides, his nipples. Every part of Kuroko Tetsuya was perfect. Both their faces were flushed. 

"I-I have no idea what to do..." Kagami admitted. He's seen Alex read yaoi where there's "seme" and "uke". Kagami wasn't a good seme. He was scared of marking Kuroko's precious skin and making him cry. 

"Do you think I'm soft? You're not going to hurt me. I don't care if you make a mark. We love each other." 

Kagami kissed his lips. "Then.." he reached for Kuroko's pants. Kuroko nodded and slid them off. His cock was hard. Kagami gulped. What the FUCK. "Um.." he touched it. Kuroko was so senstive, he hissed and moaned. Kagami took off his boxers and began stroking Kuroko's lenght.

"Ah... Ah! Kagami.... Kagami-kun..." he whimpered as Kagami's speed increased. 

_Shin-chan!_

Kagami groaned and rolled his eyes. "Get on your knees. I want to beat them." 

"Wait, what?" Kuroko asked. He saw the irriation in Kagami's eyes, due to Midorima and Takao's moaning. He did as told. "Kagami-kun? Hey, ah-!" 

Kagami gave the shorter male something to cry about. He took his cock in his mouth. Now, Kagami Taiga could beat Kuroko within a heartbeart. No one would imagine such a scary, intimidating male giving this small fry a blowjob, but shit happens. Kuroko bit his lip. He had never gotten a blowjob before. It felt so good, thrusting his hips and holding Kagami's head. "More!!! Suck me off, Kagami-kun!" He shouted so Midorima and Takao could hear it clearly. This sounded like a horrible porno. "Ahhh.... Taiga..." 

Kuroko sometimes jerked off, so he knew when he was going to come. He felt it when Kagami licked his tip, swallowed, and bobbed his head up and down. "Taiga, I'm going to come," 

He didn't reply. Kagami was ready. Kuroko felt his heart speed up. "Ahh... ah... Ah!" He came in Kagami's mouth, the power foward enjoying every drop. "You're.... disgusting!" 

The ace replied by giving his ass a squeeze, slapping it so hard the noise echoed. "Heh," he smirked as he toppled Kuroko with a kiss.

"My dick was just in your FUCKING MOUTH, KAGAMI-KUN!!!" Kuroko screamed.

"So?" Kagami grinned, spreading Kuroko's legs. Now, this was getting fun. He took off his pants and boxers in a flash. The moans of Midorima and Takao died off, but now they heard cursing and "Handcuffs HURT, Shin-CHAN!" 

Kuroko raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" 

"Wait, we need lube." Kagami muttered. He then did the unexpected, and took some of the come Kuroko had and stroked his cock. 

"Kagami-kun."

He already had a bit of pre-cum, so Kagami was ready to enter Kuroko. He was nervous. Kuroko wasn't it. In fact, he rushed him. Finally, he wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, adjusting themselves. He slid in, groaning loudly. "Fuck, Kuroko!"

"Yes." Kuroko moaned. "Fuck Kuroko. Now fuck me!"

Kagami sighed and thrusted into Kuroko several times. "Ah.. ah. . ah, Kagami-kun..!"

Kuroko was ready to come again. He sweated as Kagami kissed his shoulders, bit his ear, and nuzzled his neck. "Mff.. mmm  .. ugh...!" Who knew Kagami had it in him? Poor little power foward thought he could accidently crush his shadow. "Ahh, Kagami! More!" He begged. Yeah, he was desprate. So was Kagami.

"Fuck, Kuroko!"

_Ow! Shin-chan is kinky, huh~? Ass slapping?_

In return, Kuroko slapped Kagami's ass.

"O-oi!"

He smiled.

Their bodies were sticky and sweaty. They panted. Kagami came in Kuroko. Both were so exhausted, they fell asleep naked in each other's arms on the couch. 

In the other room, Midorma and Takao grinned to themselves, kissing each other. "They're just jealous." Takao teased. 

"At least they resolved all that sexual and romantic tension between them." Midorima replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> djd i do good


End file.
